Brindisi alla morte
by Ida59
Summary: Un brindisi per un ricordo e un desiderio.


Brindisi alla Morte

**Titolo:** Brindisi alla Morte

**Autore/data**: Ida59 – 1/3 dicembre 2010

**Beta-reader:** nessuno

**Tipologia:** one-shot

**Rating:** per tutti

**Genere:** introspettivo, drammatico

**Personaggi**: Severus, Voldemort, Silente

**Pairing**: non rilevante

**Epoca**: 6° anno

**Avvertimenti**: nessuno

**Riassunto: **Un brindisi per un ricordo e un desiderio.

**Parole/pagine**:597 - 2.

**Nota**: Scritta per il settimo turno del concorso "Lotta all'ultimo inchiostro" ( ?t=40810614&st=285#entry295498421) del Magie Sinister Forum () sul tema "Un calice di vino elfico", dove la storia è risultata vincente.

**Disclaimer: **I personaggi ed i luoghi presenti in questa storia non appartengono a me bensì, prevalentemente, a J.K. Rowling e a chi ne detiene i diritti. I luoghi non inventati da J.K. Rowling e la trama di questa storia sono invece di mia proprietà ed occorre il mio esplicito e preventivo consenso per pubblicare/tradurre altrove questa storia o una citazione da essa.

Questa storia non è stata scritta a scopo di lucro, ma per puro divertimento, nessuna violazione del copyright è pertanto intesa.

Raccolta "Lotta all'ultimo inchiostro" (Ottobre 2010 – Maggio 2011 )

14 brevi storie (flash fic o one-shot) scritte per i diversi turni del concorso "Lotta all'ultimo inchiostro" del Magie Sinister Forum, su un tema ogni volta diverso, ma sempre con Severus quale protagonista principale.

Morire dentro (1° turno – Una risata di Severus – 4° posto ex aqueo)

Riso amaro (1° turno – non presentata)

Finalmente (2° turno – Severus è ricoverato al San Mungo – 1° posto)

Incoraggiamento (4° turno - Severus assegna 10 punti a Grinfondoro – 6° posto)

No, non era un Grifondoro (5° turno - Una cravatta – 2° posto)

Marchio Nero (6° turno - Il Marchio Nero – 4° posto ex aqueo)

Brindisi alla Morte (7° turno – Un calice di vino elfico – 1° posto)

Un abbraccio - versione ridotta (9° turno – Severus e i morti di HP7 – 1° posto)

Ricordi perduti (11° turno - 3° posto ex aqueo)

Lezioni di vita (12° turno - 5° posto ex aqueo)

Nessuno può capire! (13° turno - 6° posto ex aqueo)

Il mio premio (14° turno - 4° posto ex aqueo)

La vita in un libro (15° turno - 2° posto ex aqueo)

Paura in un riflesso (16° turno - 2° posto ex aqueo)

Brindisi alla Morte

Il liquido ondeggiava nel cristallo trasparente, rossi riflessi di sangue che si perdevano tra dileggianti risate e irriverenti rutti.

Un odioso festino, un tremendo brindisi alla morte di un amico che era stato quasi un padre, alla morte dell'unico uomo che aveva creduto in lui fino in fondo.

Il mago sollevò piano la coppa di vino elfico, il volto pallido ombreggiato dai lunghi capelli neri e le labbra serrate in un silenzio carico di dolore. Il lampo verde era ancora nei suoi occhi, insieme alla dolcezza dell'implorazione che gli aveva straziato il cuore mentre la sua anima di nuovo si lacerava nell'assassinio.

_- Severus… ti prego… __1_

Una voce ben diversa ferì le sue orecchie, il sibilo orrendo del serpente:

- Avanti, Severus, brinda anche tu alla vittoria!

I cristalli s'incrociarono nell'aria densa d'insulti: il vino ondeggiò, lambì l'orlo e lo superò schizzando in una greve goccia sulla tempia del mago.

- Brinda, Severus, alla morte del mio nemico, che proprio tu hai ucciso dimostrandomi la più completa fedeltà.

Un ordine cui non poteva sottrarsi; le sue labbra si stirarono in un orrido ghigno di mortale vittoria e un ben diverso ordine risuonò nella sua mente: il cielo azzurro si sostituì alle fiamme dell'inferno, un sereno sorriso prese il posto del diabolico sogghigno e le bianca mano scheletrica che reggeva la coppa divenne nera e bruciata dall'oscura maledizione.

_- Avanti, Severus, brinda con me e sorridi! – lo spronò Silente versando del pregiato vino elfico dai profondi riflessi di rubino._

_Il vecchio mago fece oscillare il liquido e ne aspirò con voluttà l'intenso profumo fruttato prima di portarlo alle labbra._

_- Non intendo brindare alla tua morte! – sibilò l'altro a denti stretti, gli occhi neri che lampeggiavano di irato dolore._

_Silente sorrise, paziente:_

_- Bene, allora brindiamo alla tua vita, ragazzo mio! – ribatté strizzandogli l'occhio._

_Morte e vita erano inscindibilmente legate nel Voto che aveva stipulato con Narcissa, spinto dalle sue disperate lacrime di madre._

_- Sai benissimo che non ti ucciderò, - rispose in un sibilo secco, - se riesco a neutralizzare la maledizione che ho intrappolato nella tua mano!_

_Sapeva che era quasi impossibile: erano mesi che cercava una soluzione che forse non esisteva, ma ancora non si era rassegnato né era disposto a farlo._

_Il vecchio Preside sospirò osservando la mano e scrollò piano il capo:_

_- Draco non è un assassino, non riuscirà ad uccidermi, - mormorò piano, - e se tu non lo farai al posto suo, il Voto ti ucciderà._

_Gli occhi neri di Piton scintillarono mentre levava in alto il calice ed esclamava:_

_- Bene, allora brindo alla mia morte!_

I bicchieri dei Mangiamorte erano levati in alto, il suo accostato oscenamente a quello di Voldemort. Piton guardò i loro volti: avrebbe solo desiderato brindare alla loro morte ed allora sì che sulla maschera imperscrutabile del suo volto si sarebbe aperto un maligno riso appagato.

Le iridi rosse di Voldemort lo sfidarono ancora intimandogli per l'ultima volta l'ordine crudele.

La goccia di vino elfico dalla sua tempia scese sulla guancia, come rovente lacrima di sangue, a mischiarsi con quello ormai secco dei profondi graffi che l'Ippogrifo gli aveva inferto poche ore prima. Avrebbe potuto far sparire quelle lacerazioni con un sol tocco di bacchetta, ma aveva deciso di portarle orgogliosamente sul volto per ricordare quelle che la sua anima aveva subito mentre quella notte compiva il suo tremendo dovere.

- Alla Vittoria, mio signore. – esclamò deciso, il sorriso sul volto pallido.

_E alla mia morte!_

In un sol sorso svuotò la coppa di vino elfico, desiderando solo che fosse un veleno mortale.

1 Parole pronunciate da Silente alla fine del capitolo 27 di "Harry Potter e il principe Mezzosangue".

3


End file.
